


But It's Not Forever (It's Never Forever)

by SalTheCat



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe-God!Percy, Death, F/M, Fading Away, God!Percy Jackson, I suck at tags, Multitasking, Sadness, agnst, being forgotten, but i cant right now, gift for Megan-you know who you are, he dies she dies they all die!!!!!, i really should work on my other seires, life is so busy, really should be doing homework, unbetaed becuase no one will do it, unspoiled, wahahahahahahahaha, way too many personal tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalTheCat/pseuds/SalTheCat
Summary: Percy accidentally becomes a God, and learns to adjust to his new life only to watch everyone he cares about die as he lives on.





	But It's Not Forever (It's Never Forever)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know I’ve been M.I.A., yes I know I’m using the overused “immortality is not all it’s cracked up to be” type-fic. Yep…   
I have been thinking about this for a while and finally mustered up the motivation to write it down for my Secret Sister, Megan… (happy last gift/end of season!)  
Also, I wanted this to be completely unsoiled and unbiased like what unfortunately happened with Found Souls, so I read no Fics prior to this. This is all my own thoughts and daydreams at 5:30 am swimming practices, so enjoy.  
Sorry for the long A/N!

When Zeus offered for him to become a god, he started to decline, a different request already forming on his lips.   
But he was misheard and Zeus clapped his hands and said great and then there was darkness and pain and he was being picked up. There was arguing and it was overwhelming him and he guesses he blacked out because he opened his eyes to less pain and the greenish blue tint of salt water all around him and he was on a bed and wow it all felt overwhelming and if there was a such thing as a run on thought he was having one right now. Then dad Poseidon came in and told him that Zeus had misheard him, he was a god now and Zeus refused to undo it. He panicked and swam and hid in a cavity on the seafloor of the Aegean Sea.   
(It was scary, how he knew what he was and when he was and where he was and why he was but not who he was)  
(Who was he now?))  
It was all so overwhelming and confusing, as if the author of his life had gotten lazy and decided to rush things along.  
When he made his way back home to the undersea palace that was his father's home (his now (no, not his, Brooklyn, Camp Half-Blood (remember))) Poseidon Hugged him and told him it was going to be okay as he cried some more.  
Poseidon insisted he at least nibble on some ambrosia and nectar and he nearly broke down crying again when the ambrosia tasted just like mom’s blue brownies and the nectar tasted like her blue lemonade.  
(He cried himself to sleep that night, curled up in a strange bed in a strange yet so familiar place under the ocean)  
The next day he swam up to the surface, to a deserted beach he found through more than instinct. He broke the surface, gasping as his head poked out the gentle waves and his lungs screamed in pain at the sudden transition. He’s there for half a minute gasping as his lungs hurt more and more rather than less and less as he had expected. When he finally swims home back Posiden greets him with a hug and a mumbled apology.   
(He says it had happened before, a dependency on water, a struggle to breath air, a need to stay in the ocean.  
(Maybe with practice it will be better?))  
He swims up the surface daily, 30 seconds, a minute, two, three, three and a half, more and more until he reached half an hour over a month.  
(Too long, they didn’t have much left, decades not eons, years not centuries.   
(He wanted his mom))  
When finally, months later, he could stay out of the water long enough to see his mom, he went, walked home, knocked on the door.  
(She cried and he apologized and she cried some more and gave him a hug and told him Posiden told Chiron who told her and she was so proud of him and she loved him)  
One day he felt a call, a tug, an invitation. He swims up the surface, following the tug, and finds Chiron and Annabeth and Thalia and mom and he flew out of the water to tackle his mom with a hug. Only when he turns to Annabeth does he notice the boy beside her, holding her hand   
(It’s her boyfriend, Jacob, a son of Demeter, and he can’t help but feel replaced. (when he retreats home, dad holds him as he cries))  
She grows and another prophecy comes to pass, one he barely notices except for the whispers rocking his sea of monsters and ships and crews built upon a prophecy. A few times, Poseidon seems to glitch. One moment Poseidon, the next, someone else. Once a ship, an ancient greek trimene, passed above his head, and he watched silently as it glided on.  
Apollo is thrown down to earth, and his little sister is born to his stepdad and mom.  
(Paul found it hard to believe at first, monsters and gods and teenagers that ceased to be human far too young.)  
(But they get along well enough)  
He goes to visit them for a few hours, he holds his sister and shapes water in the air above her to make her giggle.   
More time passes and his little Estelle, his little coral, his little playful dolphin, grows and changes and he finds himself wishing he could do the same.  
Annabeth is married, he receives an invitation via Iris message and goes to a ceremony and reception with a gift and a promise.   
I will protect you.  
You and your descendents, call out to me and I will come  
(I promise)  
(He is long since over her, he is happy that she is happy)  
A little more time, and his little coral is not so little, she is five and he teaches her how to swim at the community pool.  
(He will protect her too)  
And then a child, a new life, a grandchild of Athena and Demeter.   
He visits them in the hospital, and stares for several moments at this new life that will grow and change and he has to- Annabeth interrupts him and asks if he’s okay. He nods, says goodbyes, then leaves.   
(Protect her)  
She, Oceana Starr Hagen, grows, along with her little sister, Flora Joelle Hagen. When Oceana is three and Flora one, the Hagen family visits the ocean. Flora is having her diaper changed, by Annabeth while Jacob retrieves ice cream for the family. When Percy totally not stalking, watching, sees Oceana facefirst in the water, her water wings fallen off. he grabs her, pushing water out of her lungs. He half runs out of the ocean holding her, willing her to just breath.  
(She does, about halfway away from the beach blanket.)   
Annabeth seems to realize what’s going on and is on her feet in an instant and for a millisecond he sees in her eyes blame Until he’s there and putting her into his friends arms and Annabeth seems to realize that it was not his fault.  
(Jacob comes back to a semi panicking Percy and Annabeth desperately trying to comfort her best friend (it’s okay she’s fine, you noticed. See? She's fine. That's part of being an adult. Little kids do dumb things that scare the heck out of you.))  
More time, they grow and change yet more and before he knows it he and Dad are attending a high school graduation for Estelle Blofis. Poseidon smiles at his Mom and says hi and then takes his leave with a quiet ‘congrats’ to Estelle. (Paul just looks mildly confused at this person, but is too polite to ask)  
Suddenly Oceana is Graduating, quickly followed by Flora. He attends and gives them hugs and says he so proud of them.  
(He can’t help but see the odd looks their classmates give them as they call him Uncle Percy   
(they wonder, who is this?  
(Maybe it’s something to do with the way he carries himself, as a deity, as a god.  
(But he looks like a teenager.))))  
Then unrest, troubled seas, problems he doesn’t know what are caused by. 

Annabeth is sitting on the shore, Jacob by her side, Chiron by her other side. Flora and Oceana behind them, looking hesitant. He greets them warmly, but she doesn’t return the greeting.  
(They won’t meet his eyes)  
Annabeth is angry. War is brewing, she says the gods have neglected their children long enough.   
‘They can’t stop all of us.’   
Once upon a time It was a joke for a fight that never happened. Now it’s a war call for demigods all over the world. They are sick of being ignored, unclaimed.   
They are fighting back.  
She says, side with us. You were one of us, once upon a time.   
Simply make a promise. You will help us fight the gods, and should you ever have children, they will be claimed. In return, the ocean is yours to do with as you please, so long as you never harm a demigod traveling your waters.   
He is dumbfounded, they think they can take down the gods?  
He desperately tries to talk her down.   
(You’ll die   
Maybe, but the other demigods will be free)  
(They are far more powerful than you  
I’m a child of Athena, Percy. In case you’ve forgotten my skill set, this is a sound idea. Odds are with the number of bitter demigods, we could easily overpower them.)  
(But…m-me a-and d-dad. I don’t want to have to f-fight you!  
Well I suppose you could join us or suck it up)  
(He is stammering, trying to make himself heard and understood over his faded social skills and Annabeth's resolve)   
The sorrow in their eyes, the sadness, he can tell that they don’t want this either. But they are here and they will fight.  
He look’s her in the eyes and gives a watery smile.   
“I’m sorry Annabeth.   
I can’t.  
I will remain neutral, okay?”  
He locks eyes with his little nieces in the background.   
“I love You guys”  
His swim home is a blur, but once he is back he tells Dad what had happened. They agree, the ocean will remain neutral in this.  
(That night he is in his room, questioning over and over if he made the right decision, he realized something important about himself that he had been questioning his entire life as a god.   
What kind of God was he?  
He was the God of Demigods.

War rages on. Ships pass overhead as oars dip in and come out again. At one point, he is summoned by multitudes of sea creatures, all crying out for help as divers descend into his depths straight towards Bessie’s favorite cave.  
(he dispatches them quickly  
(too quickly))  
He stands by his father's side as his lieutenant as he argues with all the other residents of the sea. They think that they should fight back against the demigods invading and sailing on their waters. Dad hesitates, glances so the side and slightly behind at Percy, and beckons him forward. “This is my son,” he says. “He is my lieutenant and the God of Demigods If we are going to attack demigods in our waters, he should be the one to do it” Percy shuffles his feet slightly, uncomfortable with being put on the spot.  
“My suggestion is that we issue a warning. If they choose to ignore us and continue to sail our waters…”  
He sighed   
“Then I will deal with them”  
They nod and agree.   
Afterwards, as the move down a hallway among a small crowd of diplomats and representatives who chatter happily, so sure that the problem is solved, Posiden pulls him aside for just a moment.   
“I’m very proud of you, you know that right?”  
He shrugs.  
“Well, I am. I know this is tough for you. I love you and I'm proud of you.” he gives Percy a hug then, and they continue on. At the feast Poseidon is obligated to hold for all the dignitaries, Percy is quiet despite the congratulations and comments directed his way. One of the dignitaries raises their glass. “To a war we never have to be involved in.”  
“To a war we never have to be involved in!” They cheer.   
The next day, he leaves the ocean with a backpack. Inside the backpack rests a small blanket, pillow pet, toiletries, ambrosia, nectar, some documents, and three reusable water bottles full of saltwater to keep him healthy. Making his way to Camp Half-Blood is easy, he goes to the nearest town and catches a bus with some mortal money that had fallen into the ocean over the years supplemented with Dad’s own stash.  
The people on the bus ignore him   
(they seem scared of him)  
He arrives at a town not far from the Strawberry Hill, and walks the rest of the way. The barrier tries to stop him, but only for a moment.   
Walking inside the borders of the Camp that was his home for so long, a sudden pang of nostalgia hit. This used to be his home  
(is it still his home?)  
He walks past Pelius, the guardian of the Golden Fleece, who raises his head and growls slightly. Percy lightly scratches the dragon’s head, but continues on.   
He finds her by the canoe lake, legs dangling happily in the water with alongside one of the Demigods from that ‘Prophecy of Seven’ or something. She notices him and is on her feet in an instant, dagger drawn and shuffling away from the lake, trying to bait him away from the water.   
The other demigod, a child of Aphrodite maybe?, shuffles away from the lake as well, towards Annabeth.   
Annabeth snarls slightly. “How did you get in?”   
Percy cocks his head slightly, confused. How did he get in? Why would she ask that? He had just waltzed right in and taken back routes on the outskirts of the forest in order to avoid being seen.  
“Those borders are HEAVILY charmed against Gods” she snaps. “How. Did. You. Get. In. and while were on the topic…” she was up against him in moment too fast for any human to register, dagger pressed against his throat. “What do you want from us? I don’t suppose your here to join us”  
He steps away easily and she doesnt follow. “I just walked right in.” he replied evenly. “As for why-”  
He is cut off by Chiron appearing on the hill, closely followed by Jacob and few others. Chrion gallops up, sword half drawn. Jacob glares at him, stepping close to Annabeth. Flora appears behind them, huffing. “Mom!, Dad! what’s the big emergency dad spotted in the wooodsss- Oh Hi Uncle Percy!”  
“What are you doing here?” Chiron asks nervously, his horse half shifting uncomfortably.  
“The better question is, how did you get in?” Annabeth counters.   
“I already told you, I walked right in.” Percy shot back.  
Chiron shifted some more, sheathing his sword. “Well I expect it’s rather impossible to keep the God of Demigods out of a Camp for Demigods.” ignoring the confused sputters of the Campers present, he continues “I assume you came for a reason.”  
Percy nods. Never taking his eyes off the group, he rummages in his backpack for the papers he and Dad had written up together. Pulling them out of the backpack, he hands them to Chrion.   
“All of the residents of the oceans and seas sent representatives recently and we agreed on this ultimatin: You are to stop sailing on the waters of the oceans and seas. All residents of those waters have agreed, any Demigods or Gods spotted on our waters will be struck down”  
With that solemn news, silence reigned by the lake. One of the demigods, a short one smelling of fire with impish features tentatively raised his hand. “Does that like, include flying over the water? Cause we have this flying ship. Also like, lakes and rivers and ponds and sewers and aqueducts and literally just drinking water. Can we go in those will you just drown us?”  
Several of the Demigods inched away from the canoe lake warily at the thought.  
“Well I suppose you could fly…” Percy mused. “As for the rest, just oceans and seas. Your water glass won’t drown you or anything.”  
The kid relaxed. “Good, cause I was getting kind of thirsty…”  
They stood there awkwardly for several more moments before Percy nodded at Chiron. “You got your message. Goodbye.” With that, he shapeshifted into a Mediterranean Gull, flying off, musing to himself why he hadn’t done this to get to Camp Half Blood in the first place and hoping Zeus wasn’t in too bad of a mood. Despite all Gods having the right to shapeshift into birds and other creatures at will, he had been known to adjust the air currents just enough to send an unsuspecting God into a tree.   
Turns out Zeus was in a terrible mood.  
The entire flight home he was buffeted by huge gusts of strong winds as Zeus did everything in his power to keep Percy from making it to the ocean, but when he finally made it to the ocean, he tucked his wings and dove, shifting to himself an instant before hitting the water. He kicked powerfully straight down, scaring no sea creatures despite the sudden strong currents of water he caused. His swim to the Castle is uneventful but he cringed over the conversation with the HalfBloods. Has he really lost all his social skills? Sure, it was a very obvious side effect of virtually no human interaction for decades at a time.   
(but still…)  
When he returns home, Dad is waiting for him. Before Percy could even get a word out, Posiden wraps him in a tight hug. “You told the Demigods?” He mutters.  
Percy nodded. “You told the Gods?” he asks, swallowing a lump in his throat. Posiden hums a yes.  
Percy doesn’t even realize he’s crying until his vision is blurred over too much to ignore. Posiden wraps him in a tighter hug than before, making soothing noises.   
(They stay like that for a long time)  
More time passes, but the ocean remains silent.   
Neither race is willing to risk the wrath of Percy and by extension, Posiden.   
Once an envoy descends into their depths with a white flag of peace. The war is over, and the Gods and demigods have formed an alliance.   
Decades pass, and neither tries to go to surface.   
They are content where they are.  
Birthdays come and go in the daze of immortality, and before he knows it, he’s 100 years old.   
He can’t help but wonder if somewhere up above the surface Annabeth is lying in a grave while her children take their own children and maybe their chil-.   
He drops the book he is holding as he thinks of his mom for the first time in 70 plus years.   
(Posiden finds him collapsed in a puddle of his own never ending tears, the book previously protected by an air bubble lying open on the floor)  
He goes to the surface the next day and finds her grave right away in the nearest graveyard to the apartment.   
He is there crying for a long time, wondering how he could ever forget his mom, until he hears a soft “Percy?”  
There is an old woman there, with two other women and a man, all middle aged. A teenager stands behind them, looking hesitant. The oldest one speaks again.   
“Percy? I-I can’t believe your here! Where have you been?!”  
Her expression suddenly saddens in sympathy. “Forgot about us didn’t you? I’m not surprised.”   
It takes a long time (far too long) to recognize her.   
“Estelle?”  
“Of Course.” She kneels down to his level, groaning as a joint pops. “It’s good to see you. Kids, come’re. It’s about time you meet your Uncle Percy. That includes you, Percy.”  
Percy looks at her, confused.   
Percy, my brother, meet Percy, my grandchild. He’s your namesake, brother.   
“It’s nice to meet you.” the teen says shyly. “It’s nice to meet you too.” He finds himself saying.   
A voice rings out across the courtyard. “Estelle, come on! We have to get Percy back home.”   
“That’s my husband” One of the women apologizes. “You should go,” Estelle says hurriedly.   
“Goodbye Percy, Love you.”  
“Love you too” He replies as he takes off as a gull into the sky, his family smiling after him.  
(In all the joy of having a human family again he decides checking on Annabeth is not worth it, if she is dead, so be it.)  
More time passes and more time passes and he sees them every so often.   
Estelle dies, and then her children die, and most of their children die. He is there when his namesake dies, there to hold his hand and comfort him as he passes into the hands of cancer, alone in life with no children or relationships to his name.   
(He wonders if that will also be his fate)  
Poseidon grows restless and takes a girlfriend. Pretty, intelligent, kind, and when their child is born Posiden takes her to meet him under the ocean. More and more are born and soon Percy is the awkward stepchild in a family of six stepsiblings.   
(Still, they are demigods, and they die. 4 are struck down as teenagers and adults, one more dies in a car crash, and one, the eldest, makes it all the way to old age only to be struck down by cancer.)  
(all these years, and humans still haven’t cured cancer. Really?)  
More time. more time. more time...  
One day Posiden is acting… strange.   
(“I’m fading away. I’m being forgotten. I can feel it.”)  
They do everything together for the last few days while Dad slowly becomes transparent. His hair turns white, he seems to wrinkle and age. One night, Percy wakes up with a feeling of dread in his stomach.  
(Dad is gone.)  
He rules after him, Percy, the new god of the Sea. He puts up human proof barriers to disguise the place from the ever-increasing divers entering his waters.  
But time rolls on and he grows bored.   
He explores for a while on land, always with a bottle of salt water to remind him in his new-age equivalent of a backpack. He sees the world and all the landmarks and monuments it has to offer. He goes to a library once, a great replica in Alexandria. Going straight to the mythology section, he looks at the “Ancient Greek Gods”. The books are dusty, the people all wrong. Names are misspelled, titles are misinterpreted, and roles are outright wrong. But when he gets to the section on ‘Poiden’, god of tectonics and volcanoes, he has to resist the urge to cry at the gross misspelling and completely wrong role of his father.   
Waving his hand over the page, he swipes all the old text and changes it. Poiden is now Poseidon. He is the god of the seas and earthquakes. He is the brother of Zeus and Hades, sire of Percy Jackson.   
He grins. Perfect. This will mess with the historians heads for sure.   
Until he flips to the next page.  
Percy Jackson, God of the Sea’s. Brother of Zeus and Hades. He almost vomits then.   
They put him in dad’s place  
Before he realizes what he’s doing, he’s torn out the page with him on it in anger. He pants for a moment before he forces himself to control his breathing. Mending the pages back in the book with magic so half of his father’s section would not be destroyed, he carefully wipes the three pages about him clean.   
Dad is the god of the sea’s   
not him.  
He leaves, goes to the ocean and never emerges again.   
One day, he feels it. It’s a kind of weakness, tiredness.  
He is fading away.  
He swims in his last days on this Earth, swims far and wide, fast and slow, gazing at all the animals that have changed since he first saw them that fateful day. Picking up a sand dollar from the sea bed, remarkably unchanged over the years, he bounces it in his palm for a moment before setting it down.   
He returns to the old site of the castle then, the one he first woke up that had since been moved to deeper parts of the ocean.  
(And he fades away)


End file.
